The present invention relates to jitter generators.
A jitter generator is used to test integrated circuits (ICs) for jitter tolerance or to measure other characteristics of ICs. The jitter generator generates jitter which is input to the IC and the response of the IC is observed to determine whether the IC functions as intended despite the jitter. This allows testing the IC to determine whether it meets certain jitter related specifications.
Jitter generators are part of test and measurement equipment devices that are typically expensive. This is particularly true of test and measurement equipment devices used to test ICs interfacing at higher data rates (e.g., at 1 giga bits per second (Gbps) or higher), as such test and measurement equipment devices have better and more accurate components and more complex instrumentation architectures. Furthermore, the jitter generators in test and measurement equipment devices are generally used to test an IC before it is installed on a system board. Jitter generators in test and measurement equipment devices cannot be used to test an IC on a system board without special impedance matched connectors for connecting the test and measurement equipment device to the system board on which the IC is installed. Thus, in addition to being expensive, conventional test and measurement equipment devices are also more difficult to use in the field, i.e., to test ICs installed on a system board.
Embodiments of the present invention arise in this context.